Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen was a member of House Targaryen, the Queen of Dragons and Queen of Meeren and Yunkai after her conquerors in Slaver's Bay. She was the owner of three dragons, all who either perished during her rule or fled upon her death. History After being skirted away during Robert's Rebellion, the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen's surviving son claims legitimacy as "Viserys III." He and his sister, Daenerys Targaryen, wander the Free Cities, seeking aid from various merchant princes to restore House Targaryen. Few take his claim seriously, calling him the Beggar King. In 297AC, Viserys betroths his sister to Drogo, a mighty khal of the Dothraki, hoping to use his horde to retake the Seven Kingdoms. Viserys alienates the horselord with his arrogance and is eventually killed. After the death of Khal Drogo, Daenerys takes command of the khalasar's ragged remnants, and is able to hatch three dragon eggs, the first in a century and a half. Daenerys would travel to Slaver's Bay, and conquers the cities of Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen. However, her campaign of liberation seems to cause more conflict than it solves, so she decides to remain in Meereen to bring order and to learn to rule. As she hones her skills of leadership in Meereen, Daenerys tries to tell good counsel from bad and how to make decisions of dubious morality. She refuses a marriage proposal from Quentyn Martell, whose father, Doran Martell, is attempting to honor a secret pact made to wed Viserys to Arianne Martell. Daenerys's control of Meereen is threatened by a coalition led by Yunkai. She flees from Daznak's Pit on the back of her dragon Drogon and ends up in the Dothraki sea, where she encounters the khalasar of Khal Jhaqo. Meanwhile, her other dragons, Rhaegal and Viserion, are released and wreak havoc upon Meereen. Dany would later return to Meeren, just as the Second Siege of the city was underway. Her commander, ser Barristan is successful in holding the city thanks to some timely support from the Ironborn and the return of the dragons to the city. Barristan would lose his life during this battle and would be remembered by the Queen for his deeds. Daenerys would make a decision to stay in Meeren and not cross the narrow sea to press her claim in Westeros, believing that her duty and home was in Slaver's Bay. She would accept a request for marriage from her apparent nephew, Aegon VI Targaryen whom came seeking to press their claim. Together they would rule Meeren and attempt to put place some reforms, but find there was just as much oppression as before. Daenerys would later retake Yunkai from the wise masters and also try to reform the city. Daenerys would rule both Meeren and Yunkai and was in a constant struggle with the slavers and ruling parties of the city. Her descendants would rule the cities after her death, but upon so, Slaver's Bay broke into chaos and much of her work became undone. Of her dragons, Rhaegal perished in the battle for Meeren. Drogon would later be killed during a coup at the Dragonpits of Meeren, from individuals who feared the beasts. Viserion would fly far from Meeren upon the Queen's death, and never be seen again. Many suggest that the dragon flew back to the shadow lands of Asshai. Daenerys would receive two dragon eggs from her dragons, each of which is currently held by the Targeryens in Meeren and Yunkai. Family placeholder Category:Non-Player Made Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi